


Make Me (EDITING)

by ashtin, woobinnies (hyunchannies)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2jin rise, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Smut, Sexual Frustration, Tongue Sucking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, brat hyunjin, but that will change in the next part owo, except not that lazy bc they need to GO, i know that tag really hurts, lazy morning make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchannies/pseuds/woobinnies
Summary: Fic to be taken down and rewritten as a new pair entirely~!Hyunjin needs to get out of bed and start getting ready, and Woojin is tired of asking nicely.





	Make Me (EDITING)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of @/woominbin's fic Make Me~ I decided to take it off of that account and move it to here, as I really like this au and would like to continue it bc 2jin fucking gay, okay? I did a tense-change and added in some tongue sucking bc 2jin hot. Enjoy!

“Make me.” Hyunjin hushed in voice much deeper than Woojin was accustomed to, even so early in the morning.

They needed to get up and going for a family reunion being hosted in Woojin’s hometown and it was predicted to be a long drive for a summer Saturday morning just after the spring semester had ended. 

Woojin knew better than to think coaxing Hyunjin out of bed would be an easy feat, but that didn't deter him from trying the simplest measure his groggy morning brain could think of: asking politely.

“Jinnie, we talked about this last night. We need to get on the road.” Woojin tried without prevail. 

He sat on the edge of the bed with his right leg half propped up in front of him so that his whole torso was facing Hyunjin’s tired frame. With his right hand resting on the dip of Hyunjin’s bare waistline, Woojin caressed his thumb back and forth across his boyfriend’s skin in what was meant to be an encouraging manner.

“I said… Make. Me.” 

When Hyunjin looked up, it was through heavy lidded eyes that blinked slowly, tantalizingly, at the older male. And really, Woojin was debating on whether or not he should even attempt to fight the battle that he knew he’d already lost.

Hyunjin knew his boyfriend all too well. He knew exactly the right words to say and which buttons to push that would have Woojin doing anything he wanted, really. And Woojin always found it extremely hard to argue against Hyunjin’s tongue once it was thrust into his mouth in false dominance.

But, in turn, Woojin knew Hyunjin, too. He knew that once he responded to the younger’s incessant antics, that just meant that Hyunjin had won. And once Hyunjin becomes aware that he’d won, that he’s going to get whatever he wants and more, he drops the superior act and becomes pliant to Woojin’s every beck and call.

“I- Hyunjin, really?” It was weak, but Woojin attempted to fight it, anyway. They _ really _don’t have the time to fool around if they want to make it to his mom’s house by noon.

“Hyung.” The whine that left Hyunjin’s mouth around the honorific sent his heart swooping straight to Woojin’s gut and the blood rushing to his dick; he hated knowing that he lost so quickly.

“I swear to god, Hwang Hyunjin. If I catch shit for us being late-“ Woojin didn’t get to finish his sentence. But he couldn’t find it in him to care when he was interrupted by the way Hyunjin’s hands reached up and began to roam across the span of his bare chest. 

“You’re so pretty, Hyung. It’s unfair that you’re this good looking at such an ungodly hour, you know that?” Hyunjin praised as his pretty fingers slowly dragged over the elder’s abdomen, leaving goosebumps trailing in their wake.

“God, Hyunjin.” Woojin all but breathed out. The younger boy’s touch felt _ so _good, and Woojin knew he was going to have a hard time refusing Hyunjin once he’d started teasing him like that.

Hyunjin’s hands moved to his arms and soon enough he pulled Woojin by his wrists until the older boy was fully towering over where he’s lazying in the sheets. Their chests were almost flush together, and Woojin would be lying through his teeth if he’d said he didn’t absolutely _ love _the way they just barely touched with each breath they took in.

Woojin finally stopped fighting the fruitless battle against the younger when Hyunjin’s blunt fingernails scratched at the nape of Woojin’s neck as they tried to find purchase on the elder’s skin to pull him down into a heated kiss.

Woojin had seen it coming from a mile away, the way Hyunjin automatically took to diving his tongue past the elder’s lips and eagerly exploring his mouth.

And Woojin had half a mind to appease him. To let him take full control and allow the younger to have his way with him as he pleased. But then the responsible side of his brain was reminding him that they really were on a time crunch and that he should save such thrilling ideas for a day when they have _ time. _

Hyunjin’s tongue slid frantically, yet skillfully, against Woojin’s own, and Woojin began to think he should probably act sooner rather than later, before his will deteriorated completely.

The single moan that erupted from Hyunjin when Woojin closed his lips over the younger’s tongue is nothing short of sinful, and Woojin knew good and well that it was the sound of Hyunjin’s act shattering around them as he let the older take complete control.

Hyunjin’s grip on Woojin’s hair loosened before his hands fell away completely, only to make fists in the sheets when Woojin began to suck on his tongue. Woojin’s mouth was hot and wet around him, and all Hyunjin could comprehend was how much it tasted of mint ‒ he briefly remembered that he’d yet to brush his own teeth and hoped to _ god _that his morning breath wasn’t as bad as he knew it could get. But all thoughts flew straight from Hyunjin’s head when Woojin tightened his lips around the younger’s tongue and began to bob his head quickly and shallowly. 

The moans that began to spill from the younger’s lips when Woojin finally relented on his tongue were louder and messier than the first, but Woojin paid them no mind while he moved his mouth down the span of Hyunjin’s neck and collarbone.

“H-Hyung-!”

The sound of Hyunjin’s gasps coupled with the sudden lift of his hips to find some sort of friction against Woojin’s abdomen was like a bucket of cold water to the face for the elder. Woojin was already imagining the scolding he knew he was going to receive from his mother once they finally showed face at the _ lunch, _and the thought alone was enough to quickly kill the mood.

He removed his mouth from Hyunjin’s skin and placed a softer kiss to his mouth in a weak apology. It wasn’t his intention to get to such a point, and he_ did _ feel bad to leave his boyfriend in such a state, but, “We really, _ really _don’t have the time, Hyunjin.”

The glare he was met with was well deserved in this case, but Woojin did his best to ease the let down with a few more soft kisses that Hyunjin returned sweetly.

“I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” Woojin mouthed against the younger’s lips.

“Pinky swear.” Hyunjin pulled back just far enough to lift his pinky finger in front of Woojin’s face.

Woojin stared at it for a moment before sighing and hooking his own around it with a roll of his eyes. “I’m nothing if not a man of my word, Hwang Hyunjin.”

“We will see about that, Hyung.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes held a new fire in them after that. One that Woojin could feel straight to his dick, and just from the look he could tell that he was definitely in for it whenever ‘later’ came.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm still working on my woolix as soft-spicy boyfriends and yes i still post teasers on my twitter: @woobinnies


End file.
